


These Mutant Kids Fused At The Wrist

by Princex_N



Series: Autistic!Homestuck [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Autistic Character, Autistic!Gamzee, Bullying, Gen, Haircuts, Humanstuck, M/M, Neurodiversity, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Queerplatonic Relationships, Stimming, or i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princex_N/pseuds/Princex_N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You remember being confused as hell because who the heck decided that you two were anywhere near "best friends"? Apparently he had. You rolled your eyes and left to go get yelled at by the teacher and the next day who practically materialized by your side and never left but Gamzee himself?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Mutant Kids Fused At The Wrist

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Twenty One Pilot's "Guns for Hands"

You met Gamzee on the playground in third grade because someone called him stupid. 

You didn't know much about him before that moment. He was in your class, but he never really spoke, and when he did it was always with some airheaded and irrelevant comment that elicited giggles from your classmates. Although you never really understood what was so funny about whatever he said. 

But at any rate, someone called him stupid and the big oaf started crying. You might have thought that he was an idiot as well, but your dad and older brother did nothing by instill a very strong anti-bullying stance in you at the time so you raced your stupid little body over there and shouted at them. 

"Leave him alone you fucks!" you yelled, and at the third grade, this was a big deal and those kids scattered faster than you'd ever seen anyone move, even in gym class. Once you were sure that they were out of the area, you turned back around to see Gamzee still huddled in a small ball, hands entwined in that curly mess of his hair. 

"Are you alright?" you snapped, irritated by the thought that you were probably going to get in trouble for swearing now. 

He twisted around to look at you, tears already drying on his face. "I'm all up and good." he told you, blinking away residual tears, fingers still twirling at his hair. 

You narrowed your eyes at him, "You don't look like it." you told him and he shrugged. So you sat down next to him and ignored the weirdly awed look that he gave you and you started talking about something stupid that you can't even remember now. The conversation was an extremely one sided, and lasted all of two minutes before you heard your teacher screech, "KARKAT VANTAS!!" from her seat on the bench. 

"Shit. I've gotta go." you muttered, struggling to stand up. You turned back around, "Get your big dumb ass out of the dirt. Your pants are going to stain." 

He looked down at the slightly muddy patch of ground he was sitting in, and seemed to be struggled for words before the teacher screamed your name again and he instead settled for waving and saying, "See you best friend." 

You remember being confused as hell because who the heck decided that you two were anywhere near "best friends"? Apparently he had. You rolled your eyes and left to go get yelled at by the teacher and the next day who practically materialized by your side and never left but Gamzee himself? 

You reflect on it now, almost nine years later, and you realize that hardly anything has actually changed. Gamzee certainly got even taller than he had been, and compared to him, you practically shrunk. His hair has only more of a goddamn mess, and you started swearing more and more, and teachers eventually gave up on yelling. But other than that, you can't really notice any dramatic changes. 

Take now for instance, junior year in high school and you're still watching douchebags call Gamzee stupid. 

"Hey  _fuckbags_!!" you screech, your grip tightening on your tray so that you don't throw it at them, "Get the  _fuck_ away from him!!" 

They scatter, because apparently being a prick is only fun when no one is calling you out on it. As you get closer, you see that Gamzee is tugging at his hair, but at least he isn't crying. 

"Are you okay?" You demand, and he glances up at you, only for his eyes to slide away again. You don't care about this at all. 

"I'm good." he tells you, back straightening even though you know he's going to be playing with his hair for the rest of the day. "They didn't touch me, they were just up and spewing their motherfucking hate all over the place." 

You nod, because you weren't really expecting anything different. People talk shit all the time, but no one's ever been ballsy enough to take a swing at him, he stands almost an entire foot taller than the entirety of the student body, even though you're three times more likely to take a swing at someone than Gamzee is. 

He's not stupid. Not that he's particularly smart either, but his auditory processing is fucked up five ways to Sunday and it takes him so long to get words straightened out in his head that people just assume that he's a complete idiot. His stimming doesn't help his case, but you'd kick someone's ass if they ever said something like that to his face again. Gamzee can shrug off the comments about his intellect, but someone calling him out on his stimming was enough to make him stop until he had the meltdown of the century. 

"You need a haircut." you tell him, watching as he pulls out a curl to its full length. 

"Don't." he protests.

You raise an eyebrow and feel your mouth twist to the side, "Don't be a piece of shit. You absolutely do, and you can tell that you do. Don't lie to me. You should probably wash it too, jesus christ." 

"I wash it." he protests, louder this time because now he knows he's in the right, "It's soft." 

"Yeah I know." you say, "Idiot. That's how you know you need to cut it." 

You hurriedly scarf down as much food as you can while Gamzee takes this in. He spends a couple of seconds moving his head around and watching his hair move, as if he's looking for a way to prove you wrong about the length getting out of control, because Gamzee is an absolute bitch about getting haircuts. 

"When are you gonna come up and do it?" is what he settles on instead. You mentally congratulate him for not continuing on with his false belief that his hair is fine. 

But yeah, you're the one that has been cutting Gamzee's hair for a while now. He used to go to public establishments, but apparently it was too much for him to handle, and so ever since Gamzee's huge ass dad figured out that you cut your own hair  _and_ that Gamzee liked you, you've been cutting his hair. Why he couldn't do it himself escaped you, but you only have to look at the guy's arms to realize that he's probably too god damn massive to hold the fucking scissors the right way. 

"After school. So make sure that you're ready." You're planning on saying more, but the bell rings overhead and instead you resist the urge to slam your palms against the table while you go off on the ridiculously short lunch period that you have and attempt to shove the rest of your food into your mouth. Gamzee sticks around to watch you for a while, but leaves without you because he decides that you're taking too long and he hates being late to class. 

-

You make your way over to Gamzee's house once school is over. You're at the point now where you don't bother with knocking on the front door anymore. Which means that you walk in and come face to face with Kurloz, Gamzee's creepy ass older brother. He stares at you for a moment, and then grins tightly and gestures vaguely at his hair. You step out on a limb and nod. He nods back and then quickly darts into the closest room. You take a moment to thank whatever deity probably isn't actually looking out for you that their dad isn't home yet. 

Predictably, you find Gamzee upstairs, already sitting in the bathroom. 

"Hey best friend." he mutters in his grating voice, taking an earbud out to hear you properly. His hair looks like he made a vague attempt to brush through it, but you can't tell whether he gave up or heard you come in first. You don't actually care, but you roll your eyes anyway.

"Hey, are you ready, or are you planning on pushing this off even longer?" You ask, but you're digging around beneath the sink for the scissors. You don't give him the option to skip out anymore, because he'll put it off forever until his hair is nothing but split ends and mess. 

It's not that you care that much about hair, but Gamzee's hair is important to him, and because he can't take care of it by himself, you've taken it upon yourself to help him out, even when he doesn't want it. 

"No." Gamzee says sullenly, blatantly moping. You try very hard to resist rolling your eyes, because you've done that too many times today to continue on the trend. Instead, you nod and act like he's not staring at your back with wide, sad eyes. You've been meaning to do this for a while, you're not letting him get away from you this time. 

He continues to stare sadly at you while you scope out his hair. You try to maintain it at a length above his shoulders, to make it easy for him to mess around with, but anything past that makes him look like a wreck, no matter how clean it looks. 

The actual cutting of his hair always goes better than the conversations leading up to the haircut. He puts his earbuds in and you make sure that neither the metal of the scissors or the pieces of hair you're cutting off touch his neck and it passes without hassle. 

"Was it as bad as you thought it was going to be?" you ask sarcastically as you sweep up the hair that's gathered on the floor. 

"Yes." he replies, but before you can challenge that statement, he snorts to himself, like he just made a great joke. 

"Stupid." you mutter, but you're grinning too. Slightly. You hide it well. If Gamzee knows that him laughing at his own jokes is endearing to you, he'll never stop. You absolutely have to keep it to yourself. 

You're throwing hair away when you can feel Gamzee getting close to you, "Best friend?" he says. 

"No." 

He makes a low noise in his throat, "But Best Friend..." he whines, blatantly whining. You can't believe him. He has no shame. 

Before you can protest again, he's got his arms wrapped around your chest and your body pressed tightly against himself. 

"Ugh, put me down you big oaf, don't use me to pressure stim when we're just standing around in your goddamn bathroom." you snap, wriggling half-heartedly, but he only holds you tighter. 

"You're gonna stay right?" he asks, and you sigh, relaxing back into his grip. 

"Yeah, dumbass," you mutter as he squeezes you a little. "I'm gonna stay." 

**Author's Note:**

> In all honesty, I haven't read Homestuck in a while, so these are probably slightly out of character, but it's the best I can do at the moment.  
> these things tend to drag on and on, i'm still very bad with endings. It also got super gay at the end.  
> [My Tumblr](http://www.princex-n.tumblr.com)


End file.
